Love on and off the Battle Field
by CherryKunoichiTenTen
Summary: A Zhao Yun one shot lemon; Rated M for sex an other sexual things.


Zhao Yun and Dynasty warriors belongs to Omega Force and Koei.

This is a lemon one shot bout Xiao Li who belongs to me, I don't know if Ocarina was around at this time but i i wanted it to be the story.

Zhao Yun will be wearing his Dynasty Warriors 4 and 6 clothes and his Weapons Dyansy Wariors 4 Xtreme Legends Raging Dragon and Dyansty Warriors 6 Dragon Fang

hope you enjoy it!

_Year 200AD, Shu side, Lord; Liu Bei_.

Xiao Li was sitting in the garden watching the birds, Xiao Li was very shy and never talked that much she liked to dressed like a boy. Xiao Li sat thinking over her thoughts, _"why do we fight?... why does one person want to rule an intier country?... why?"_she then got her Ocarina and started to play a song. Zhao Yun then walked past and saw Xiao Li playing, he stood there listing to her song. A thew minutes pasted and Xiao Li had finished when she heard clapping,

"amazing!" Xiao Li jolted up and turned around. "oh! Lord Zhao Yun" Zhao Yun walked over to her and sat next to her,

"that was a beautiful tune, how did you know it?" "I've been able to play the Ocarina for as long as i can remember... i learn new tunes i don't know how they just come to me.... sounds silly.. doesn't it...?"

Zhao Yun was shocked. "no! not at all, actually thats amazing" "really?!"

"yeah!" Xiao Li looked at him as he smiled at her, she felt her checks burn up and looked away. Zhao Yun looked at her, "Xiao Li are you okay?"

"y-yeah" Xiao Li felt her heart starting to beat faster. _"whats wrong with me?!"_Zhao Yun then grabbed her face and moved it so she was looking at him, Xiao Li was bright red.

"Xiao Li have you got a fever? your bright red" "n-no I'm fine really..." Xiao Li's eyes then meet Zhao Yun's eyes they started at each other, she was sure the only noise that could be heard was her heart beat. Zhao Yun then moved in closer, Xiao Li shut her eyes but Zhao Yun kissed her forehead. "well if your sure, still get some rest" Zhao Yun then got up and waved good bye and walked off,

"yeah..." Xiao Li was shocked by what had just happened.

Later that day Zhao Yun came threw the gates with his men, Xiao Li saw him walking threw. "Lord Zhao Yun" Zhao Yun stopped and smiled at her, she went red. His men walked off with his horse then and Zhao Yun turned to talk to her when, "Xiao-" Zhao Yun then suddenly collapsed and Xiao Li caught him.

"Lord Zhao Yun...?" Xiao Li lifted up his face his eyes were closed and his checks were red, she dragged him to his room. As she did she realized that she didn't know were his room was, _"what should i do?! i don't know were his room is!... i have to do something!"_in the end Xiao Li took him to her room. Xiao Li laid him down on her futon and put her hand on his forehead,

"he's hot...i think he might have fever..." she took of his bandanna and got some water and put a small towel on his forehead. After a thew minutes Zhao Yun was still out, _"maybe i should check and see if he's got any wounds...?" _Xiao Li then moved her hand and undid his belt. Xiao Li's hands were shaking as she then went to took of the white and golden pattern cloth, _"is this write?... should i really be doing this...?" _Zhao Yun's checks were still red and his breathing got heavier.

Xiao Li then took of his blue and golden armor so now he only had his trousers on. Xiao Li looked at his chest his skin had no scars, nothing, his skin was perfect. Xiao Li went red she then got another towel and dipped it in water and wiped his chest, after a thew minutes Zhao Yun had calmed down and his breathing went back to normal. Xiao Li then moved over to his face and looked at him, _"wow... i never knew he had such long eyelashes..."_she moved closer and could fell his breath. Xiao Li then kissed his forehead, and slept on the spare futon.

~The Next Day~

As Xiao Li slept she got woken up by the light coming threw the window, "uh..." she then got and got changed into her training clothes. Xiao Li got a blanket and covered the window so the light wouldn't wake Zhao Yun, she then grabbed her bow and arrow and small dagger. Xiao Li walked to the training grounds everyone else was still asleep, Xiao Li first practiced on her dagger blows. After a thew hours of that she then practced on her shooting, as the hours went by Xiao Li totally forgot the time.

When suddenly, "Xiao Li...?" she then froze and turned round. "Lord Zhao Yun!" Zhao Yun was fully dressed and he looked at the bow and arrow she had in her hand, and saw the bulls eye shots she had made.

"Xiao Li how long have you been able to shot like that?" "for a thew years now..."

"Xiao Li lets spar together" "wha-!" Xiao Li was shocked, _"n-no way! i thought i was gonna be kicked out or executed.... for hiding this for so many years...." _Zhao Yun smiled and walked off to get his weapon.

Zhao Yun and Xiao Li then stood in the training ground Zhao Yun had his Dragon Fang while Xiao Li had her Cherry Bow, "were actually gonna use real weapons? not practice ones...?" Zhao Yun nodded a 'yes'. "okay... well I'm ready" Zhao Yun and Xiao Li both prepared themselves when suddenely he charged at her, Xiao Li dogged and shot an arrow at him. Zhao Yun rolled and then got up and continued to attack her. Xiao Li and Zhao Yun sparing went on and on, when Xiao Li shot him and got him.

"oh no! I'm so sorry!" Xiao Li stopped, Zhao Yun then smirked and then went in for the kill and charged his spear at her. Xiao Li saw him do that but was to slow she let his spear go threw the bow then went it got so far she used the metal bar on the bow and arrow and pushed it up, his spear then went past her head however the blade cut her check but Xiao Li didn't feel it.

"you should never let your guard down" "Neva should you..." Zhao Yun looked at her confused then looked to the side, Xiao Li had her dagger to his neck. Zhao Yun then looked at her Xiao Li she showed an Innocent smile,

"Xiao Li... that was truly amazing, you should be on the battle field" "wha-" Xiao Li was shocked. Zhao Yun then saw blood going down her face,

"Xiao Li!" "wha-what..?"

"your check its bleeding" "wha-" Xiao Li then put a hand to check and then looked at her hand. Xiao Li froze,

"Xiao Li?" she didn't answer and began to shake and started breath heavily. "Xiao Li!" Zhao Yun then walked over to her and continually called her name but she didn't respond,

"Xiao Li..." he then hugged her. After a thew minutes her breathing had gone back to normal but she was still shaking, Zhao Yun grabbed her face and looked at her. Tears streamed down her face he wiped them away and then kissed her lips, Xiao Li froze and he stopped. Both looked at each other, "you okay?" Xiao Li didn't answer but she mumbled something.

"Xiao Li?" "my first kiss... you took my first kiss..." Xiao Li went red and so did Zhao Yun,

"I'm sorry... but it was the only way i could think of calming you down" "no its okay... it was nice..." she then slapped her hands over her mouth. Zhao Yun was shocked and then grabbed her hands,

"...Lord Zhao-" Xiao Li was cut of by him kissing her Xiao Li kissed back. After a thew minutes they both broke for air, "*huf huf* Lord Zhao Yun..." Zhao Yun then moved to her ear.

"when were alone don't call me Lord" "okay..."

"now come on lets go get that cut healed" "sure" Zhao Yun then grabbed her hand and they walked off. Zhao Yun cleaned and put a plaster on her cut,

"thank you.." "oh! what bout the arrow?" Zhao Yun pulled it out.

"don't worry my armor stopped it from getting to my skin" he then smiled and so did Xiao Li.

~Three Years Later~

_Year 203AD, Shu side, Lord; Liu Bei_.

Zhao Yun and Xiao Li were now best of friends, Zhao Yun had help Xiao Li get over her blood problem. He also had a nickname for her, and both have never mentioned anything bout the kiss they had. Xiao Li was now an officer on the battle field, "Xiao" Xiao Li turned round. "oh Lord Zhao Yun"

"Lord Liu Bei and the other officers are getting ready for battle, you coming?" "yes i was just getting ready" Xiao Li then got her weapon Bloosom Lotice and Zhao Yun had his Raging Dragon and they got on there horse's, they then rode off. Xiao Li was fighting on the battle field when suddenly *BOOM!*, fire spread all around her. Xiao Li's horse then got scared and ran off with her on it,

"Chi! stop!" she pulled on the rains hoping she might stop but it was no use. There was only on option left Xiao Li jumped of and horse carried on running of, as she landed an enemy officer started to attack her the officer was Xiahou Dun. Xiahou Dun kept continuously attacking her with his sword, Xiao Li kept firring her arrows at him but he broke them with his sword. _"its no good he's too powerful..." _Xiahou Dun then charged at her and cut her down his sword, Xiao Li manged to doge his attacks but he cut her baggy clothes.

Her clothes were torn and were showing her underwear, Xiao Li went red and charged at him. Xiao Li threw her dagger at him but he dogged it, "got ya!" as he did Xiao Li shot an arrow at him. Her arrow went in to his right shoulder, Xiahou Dun wasn't able to use that arm anymore but still charged at her. Xiao Li then turned her bow horizontally and shot four arrows at one time, Xiahou Dun cut then down. Xiao Li continually shot four arrows at a time then turned her bow back to virtually and shot a single arrow, Xiahou Dun had just cut down the arrows when he was too slow and the arrow got his other shoulder.

Xiahu Dun's sword fell to the floor both his arms out of use, "you've lost, to try and fight back.... would be... suicide.." "so finish me... kill me" Xiao Li froze.

"go on kill me... that's what a warrior does" Xiao Li aimed her shot and shot two arrows, as the arrows went another arrow came from no were and knocked the arrow. "brother Dun!" Xiahou Yuan then appeared and hit the other arrow,

"Xiahou Yuan" "brother, Lord Cao Cao has called a retreat"

"cousin..." Xiahou Dun then got on Xiahou Yuan's horse and they rode off. Xiahou Dun then turned around, "you've won this round until we meet again... warrior"

Xiao Li blushed and smiled, "sure!... can't wait!" Xiao Li then watched them rode off. She knew she should have stopped them but she knew she would of been able to do it. Xiahou Yuan then annoyed his brother. "Brother you do know you lost to a girl write?"

"..." Xiahou Dun didn't say anything and Xiahou Yuan just giggled to himself, Zhao Yun then came. "Xiao!"

Xiao Li spun round, "Lord Zhao Yun!" Zhao Yun froze and blushed when he saw her. "Xiao what happened?"

"... Xiahou Dun did this, his sword attacks cut my clothes..." Zhao Yun then unclasped his long blue cloth on his armor, "here use this" Xiao Li took of her baggy clothes and rapped it around herself and it covered her. "

"why did you come?" "we won, Wei retread and were going home"

"really!" Zhao Yun then got on his horse and Xiao Li then called her's but it never came,

"here you can ride with me" "you sure?" Zhao Yun smiled and Xiao Li climb on. After a thew minutes Xiao Li got board, so she undid Zhao Yun's long black hair. As Xiao Li braided it up in to a plat, Zhao Yun could fell her breath against his neck and it was slowly turning him on _"this ain't good...". _Xiao Li then lead against his Armour resting her head, Zhao Yun's silver Armour was cold and her nipples slowly got hard and she let out a little moan.

Xiao Li's nipples got hard and she wanted Zhao Yun to touch them, she then started to rub them against his armor._"more.. i want more...! i want... Zhao Yun to... touch me!" _"ahh!" Zhao Yun heard her, "Xiao Li?"

"f-forgive me Lord Zhao Yun" "why?" Xiao Li sunk her hand under his armor and touched his penis.

"uhn!" Zhao Yun could feel himself getting turned on and Xiao Li touched it more, _"i can't take anymore..." _and he stopped the horse.

Zhao Yun got off the horse and pulled Xiao Li down "Lord Zhao-" He then kissed her, "what did i say about that?!"

Xiao Li blushed. "I'm sorry..." "I'm gonna have to punish you for that"

"wha?" Zhao Yun then pulled her into a kiss and slipped his tongue in, and explored her mouth. Xiao Li then pushed her tongue in as they touched each other saliva fell from there mouths, both pulled away as they did saliva was connected to there tounges."*huf huf* is my punishment done now...? _because if we carry on... I'll want you even more_"

"yes but..." Zhao Yun then nibbled her ear and licked it, "do you want to continue....?" and kissed down her neck and sucked on it.

"a-ahh!" "well..?" He then nibbled her collarbone,

"Zhao Yun..." Xiao Li pulled him close and her entire body went cold and her nipples hardened. Xiao Li then kissed him, "...yes i want you!" and he then pushed her down on the floor with him on top.

"i want you too" Xiao Li blushed and he slowly undid the blue cloth that covered her, he then uncliped her bra and licked her hard left nipple. "ahh!" Zhao Yun then played with the other one, he then sucked on it and she moaned. Zhao Yun then swapped over and did the same, his hand then went down to her panties.

"w-wait!" Zhao Yun stopped and Xiao Li then pushed him up and on to the floor and undid his belt and started to unclasp his Armour off, witch left him in his black cloth. Xiao Li started to nibble on his ear and then kissed down his neck, she pulled down the black cloth and kissed his chest and licked his left nipple,

"uhn!" till it got hard and then she sucked on it. She did this while playing with the other one, then she swapped over. Xiao Li then pulled the rest of black cloth leaving him only in his boxers she saw his penis sticking threw, she then pulled them off. Xiao Li then licked the pre cum that went down his cock and rubbed it up and down,

After a thew minutes she then licked the head and the rest and then took him. "uhn Xiao!" Xiao Li sucked and licked while bobbing her head up and down. Xiao Li then swirled her her touinge around his cock and would stop and lick the head. Xiao Li used her free hand and played with the testicles, Zhao Yun felt himself wanting to cum.

"Xiao i'm gonna cum" "then cum" Zhao Yun then cum and squrited it went down his cock and Xiao Li then licked it up, Zhao Yun then pushed her down.

Zhao Yun then pulled down on the horse making him sit and made Xiao Li sit on the saddle, Zhao Yun opened her legs and pulled down soaked wet panties. He saw her wet dripping pussy, "some ones excited" he then licked her clit. "ahh!" He continued to lick her clit and then rub her opening lips till they parted allowing him entrance to her vagina.

Zhao Yun then pushed his tongue in her wet hot vagina and pumped it in and out she moaned, after a thew minutes he then pulled out it was covered in her juices. Xiao Li was moaning so much that she fell from the horse landing on her back, Zhao Yun climb over.

"you okay?" "*huf huff* please don't stop" Zhao Yun smiled and rubbed her clit and then thrust his fingers in her vagina which had her juices falling from it.

"Ahh!" Zhao Yun then felt her walls tighten around his fingers as he pumped soon cover in her jucies, she felt herself wanting to cum. "Zhao Yun I'm gonna- ahh!" But it was to late and she cum on Zhao Yun's fingers covering them in her cum, he then rubbed his cock against her.

As he continued both of there moans could be heard as they ecoded threw the empty battlefield. Zhao Yun then thrust himself in her, her vagina was completely wet and his cock slid straight in. "ow-ahh!" "I'm sorry"

"its okay" Zhao Yun continued to thrust himself in to her. After a thew minutes Xiao Li pushed Zhao Yun down and pumped herself in to him, as she did her juices went down his cock and on him. "uhn!" Xiao Li pumped faster as she felt herself getting more and more excited.

Xiao Li then pumped as fast as she could, "u-u- uhn!" Zhao Yun pushed her down and lifted up her legs and thrust in to her, he then pulled his cock out leaving only the head in then thrust back. "ahh!... Zhao Yun g-go faster"

Zhao Yun then thrust as fast as he could, "a-a-a- ahh!" Zhao Yun felt his cock tighten and Xiao Li's walls tighten. "Zhao Yun i can't take anymore"

"me neither" both then orgasm and there cum went all over them and the ground under them, there crys echoded.

Zhao Yun then fell on top of her as they both breathed heavily, "Zhao Yun that was amazing" "yeah it was" after a thew minutes both of them got up.

"we should be getting back" "yeah.. Lord Liu Bei will be wondering where we are" Xiao Li then plucked up the courage and told him,

"Zhao Yun... i... l-love you..." Zhao Yun stood there shocked and grabbed her face. "i love you too Xiao Li" Zhao Yun then kissed her and she kissed back, they then broke for air. Zhao Yun then got changed and got on to the horse, Xiao Li warped the blue cloth around her and got on. Both then rode home.

Ever snice then to two have been together, on and of the battle field.

THE END


End file.
